Highschool ZxD
by AstraKnightZeta
Summary: He fell from the Dimensional Gap with no memories of past and in possession of mythical OOParts of another world, which has the power to rival a Longinus. Stranded, he was taken in the Gremory Household and given a new home and life; however, when his memories slowly return he must decide to either stay in his new home or return to the world he once belonged. OCxHarem
1. Terminology Page

Hey everyone. Sorry to disappoint you all, but this isn't an chapter of the story, rather a terminology page in regards of Mega Man and the ZX Series in general. Since the cross over I'm using is an old game which I'm sure a majority of you guys won't know a single thing about the ZX series in general, I decided to create this page to at least give you an idea how most of my OC's powers come from and understand a little of the Mega Man Universe in general. Most of the information is found on the Mega Man Wikia, but if you have any more questions just either PM or leave a review and I'll answer you as soon as I can. I'll update page whenever I use a Mega Man term or whenever a bunch of you have similar questions regarding anything in the Mega Man Universe

 **Biometal:A substance that stores the data (e.g. personality or battle data) of a Reploid or human, and can be created by more than one process. Biometals are small, blocky mechanical artifacts which can be held by a single hand. However, Biometals are no ordinary technology as each of them houses a soul, usually of a legendary hero from a past era. Biometals are generally designed to resemble the original forms of the souls within, making them easy to recognize. Biometals are also distinguished by a protruding round plate on the front with a pair of horizontal lights for eyes, giving it the appearance of a face. Although they lack a mouth, they are still able to speak directly to the minds of compatible individuals.  
However, Biometals are better known for their ability to merge with a person, giving him/her incredible power; this ability is called Megamerge and it works for both Humanoids and Reploids.**

 **Biometal that Debuted so far:**

 **Biometal Model X: Known as the "Blue Mega Man", it is the first Biometal owned by Aero. The X-Buster can charge up a double shot, similar to the Buster upgrade from Mega Man X2. This Biometal is based on the legendary Mega Man X. Cannot use O.I.S.**

 **Overdrive Invoke System (O.I.S.): The Overdrive Invoke System is a special ability that all known Biometals except Model X and A possess. When activated, the user emits a colored, resonating aura. During this state, the user's Biometal is literally in overdrive, pushing the Biometal's powers to their fullest for a limited time to increase their powers until they're burned out and is typically used as a last resort.**

 **Reploid: (A portmanteau of the words replica and android) in the original Japanese games, from the science fiction video game series Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero and Megaman ZX, is an android with complete free will and thought processes comparable to those of humans.**

 **Humanoid: Is a term from the Mega Man ZX series that refers to Humans with mechanical parts. Humanoids can be considered the same as "cyborgs" in the Mega Man franchise.**

 **Mavericks: A generic term for Reploids and Mechaniloids that are a threat to humans and other Reploids for varying causes, which include software bugs, viruses, reprogramming, or even by their own free will upon deciding that humans are inferior and too weak to live (or some variation of this thought). The term was created to differentiate the innocent from criminals who engage in destructive behaviours such as robbery, murder and destruction. The degree of severity varies, but these actions are all defined as "crimes" under the law. The standards are set by human ethics, but because Reploids are stronger than their human counterparts, the punishments doled out to those who commit crimes and become Maverick are far greater than would be warranted normally. They are usually countered by application of firepower to a certain degree in order to neutralize them.**

 **Mega Man (ZX Term): in the Mega Man ZX series is a person who can activate a Biometal and perform the Megamerge. They may also be referred to as Chosen Ones or Biomatches. Mega Men may be either humans or Reploids, and despite the name, they can also be female. There is no age restriction either, although most of them tend to be young. In Mega Man ZX, the manner in which one is selected to become a Mega Man is unclear, but Fistleo the Predatoroid (A boss within the ZX Series) implicates that the Mavericks spare those deemed worthy of the Biometals. It is also implied by Model A(A Type of Biometal) that only Chosen Ones can hear the voices of Biometals.**


	2. The Boy from Another World

**Good day everyone. This AstraKnightZeta, or AKZ for short. Before reading this chapter, I want to give you a bit of info about this story, why I created it, and why I hadn't updated Penultima since its publication. Note this story is a crossover; however, since the archive of this crossover is low (with three stories at the moment), I decided to upload this into both in said archive and the mainstream, which by the way we already have some crossovers lurking in here, until the story in the crossover archive had received nice load of followers and favorites. Secondly, the reason why I wanted to write this was elements I'm using are based on my favorite video game I had as a Kid, which if you want to know right away, is Mega Man ZX, hence the title High School ZxD. I debated between Star Force or this, but I decided to do the latter since the prior is being well written by Tailsmo4ever and using the themes of ZX, aka the Biometals, would be easier for the readers to understand than EM Wave Change and its associated terminology. Lastly, the reason why I haven't updated Penultima for a while now is for two reasons. 1)I wrote on got deleted and was too occupied to rewrite it due to work and college and 2) I originally intended wanted to publish ZxD first before Penultima, and while I do want to continue it, I've been occupied with more important things.**

 **So without a further ado, please enjoy my fanfic, Highschool ZxD. Please like, commit, and subscribe to this story. All criticism is accepted.**

 **Warning: OOP OC, Harem Stealing Story, OC having a deep, intimate relationship with canon characters who are either previous involved with someone else or weren't in a romantic relationship in the canon, lemons, graphic violence scenes, and et cetera.**

* * *

 _He plummeted into the depth of the Dimensional Gap like the lifeless carcass sinking into the bottom of the sea. His battered and inert body had sustained injuries from battle he could no longer remember. All he could hear through the silence of the realm was the sharp ringing sound echoing his bleeding ears. All the iridescent colors of the opalescent abyss looked rather blended, moving in a tie-dyed pattern rather than kaleidoscopic design. His weak, frail soul was broken beyond disbelief, leaving him in a vegetative state of mind._

 _He had no prior memories before surfacing in the psychedelic abyss. He couldn't remember how he ended up in the Dimensional Gap or why he was left in the state he was in. All he could recollect was a devastating pain of guilt and regret tearing through his heart. He could have sworn tears he felt warm salty tears trailing down his face as he drifted down into Dimensional Gap, ready to accept whatever fate had in store for him. As everything within his gaze faded into black, he managed to grab a glimpse of a figure approaching him at rapid speed. He wasn't sure what it was, but it took the appearance of a red, enormous creature._

* * *

* _Ding Dong Ding Dong*_

The rhythmic sound of the final bell echoed through the halls of Kuoh Academy. Many of the students and faculty members became relieved and rejoiced as another strenuous school day had come to an end. All the teachers stopped their lessons after hearing the first ring while the students dropped what they were doing and began to gather their belongings. Many of them rose off their seats afterward and left their classroom to either head home or attend to their after-school activities.

Aero Estrellas, a recent transfer student from abroad, on the other hand, woke up to the sound of the final bell. He opened his soft dark chocolate brown eyes and lifted his weary head off his drooled textbook to look the classroom. Seeing the situation unfold, he realized the school day had come to an end.

"Shit," he said, letting out a loud yawn. "Can't believe I slept through another day of class."

He rubbed his eyes and wiped away any drool he had under his lip. He stretched his arm out and rolled his stiff neck before collecting his belongings into his small leathered briefcase. He took a deep breath to muster all the strength his tired body had and used it all to lift himself off his seat. After gaining his second wind, he moved his rickety legs and staggered his way to the door.

"Ara? Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked from behind. Simultaneously, Aero's vision went dark as a pair of slender fingers covered his eyes and two soft chest mound pressed against his back, throwing him off guard. Aero's body cringed in respond. Shivers went down his spine, his muscles tensed up and became rigid, and his heart nearly gave out. All the weariness Aero woke up with had left his system. The culprit responsible for startling him giggled.

' _Wait… That voice…'_ He recognized the voice right away. The individual behind him removed her hands off of Aero and took a few steps back from him. Aero turned around to see the beautiful, buxom woman behind him. She was around Aero's age with silky long ebony black hair and vibrant violet eyes. She wore the female uniform of Kuoh Academy, which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings that look very tight around her ample chest with a black ribbon around the collar. She had a black shoulder cape that had a matching buttoned corset and a short magenta skirt with white accents that showed off most of her beautiful curvaceous legs. She had an orange bow on top of her head, which was used to tie up her long hair into a single ponytail that reached down her her legs, and a pair of black knee length socks.

"Akeno-san," Aero called out to his classmate's name, much to his surprise. His shock reaction turned bitter as he looked at the beautiful girl with a cold scowl and frightening glaring eyes. "Don't scare me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The young woman Aero scowled was none other than Akeno Himejima, one of Kuoh Academy's "Great Ladies"; a prestigious reputation she gained for her extraordinary and elegant beauty as a Yamato Nadeshiko. She was a high school senior and Aero's classmate. She was one of few students who approached Aero after his arrival and had been a close acquaintance of his ever since, much to some of the envious male students' disbelief.

"Ara? Did I scare you that bad?" Akeno asked, sounding all sweet and innocent in her tone, much to Aero's annoyance. They knew each other far too well. Akeno was aware Aero would briefly be vulnerable after taking a nap, and Aero knew she wasn't going to let the opportunity pass to sneak up on him and take him by surprise.

Aero wanted to chastise her for the stunt she pulled, but he before had a chance to open his mouth, Akeno approached him, her breasts jiggled for every step she took. He raised a brow, unsure why she shortened the distance between them and surprised to see her hand reached out to his head. Her gentle fingers slid through the thickness of his charcoal black hair and ruffled it. Aero cringed on the inside. Without even need to see the reaction of the remaining classmates in the classroom, he could already feel the daggering glares coming from the most envious students.

"There," she said, removing her fingers from his head. "You had something in your head."

"Ah, thanks." Aero scratched the back of his head, blushing. "You didn't need to do it."

Akeno smiled elegantly. "No sweat. It's my pleasure to help out a classmate."

Again, Aero felt ominous stares coming from his classmates. Oh, how they loathed him for being so close to one of Kuoh Academy's top idol. The way they treat one another was very intimate, like childhood friends behaving like a married couple.

"You should be very fortunate I found you, Aero-kun." Akeno giggled. "Who knows what would have happened if either Buchou or Kaichou found you sleeping again in the middle of class."

Aero shuddered, not liking the idea of either president of his club or the student council catching him in the act. He had spent some time here in Japan, and he had yet get accustomed to its time zone. They let side at first since he just came to the country, but it was getting on their nerves as he kept dozing off during school hours.

' _Speaking of which,'_ Aero quickly surveyed the classroom and noticed the individuals in question were not present.

"If you're wondering where they are, Kaichou left early to attend a student council meeting, and Buchou went to the infirmary to you know, "get some rest"," Akeno explained to Aero's relief. "But Buchou should be heading her way to the clubroom as we speak to start today's club activities."

"You better get going then," Aero said, trying to bring the conversation to an end. "After all you are the vice president of said club. You wouldn't want to be the last one to show up."

He headed straight to the door, ready to make his breakaway. Akeno quickly grabbed him by the wrist before he had a chance to take a single step. "Where do you think you're going?" Akeno asked, dropping her sweet and gentle demeanor for a colder and frightful one. "After all, you are a member of the same club. You wouldn't want to trouble Buchou for not showing up again."

"Ah… Akeno-san, you're crushing my wrist." A single tear of sweat crossed down on a side of Aero's head, showing the stress he was feeling as Akeno inhumanly tightened her grip on him.

"So, you're going to come to the club today then?" Akeno said with an unsettling smile. This smile looked no different than her usual elegant one but gave off such an eerie atmosphere and emitted a terrifying black aura around the Yamato Nadeshiko.

"I-I would love to attend." Aero stuttered for his life. "But I have somewhere to be. I'll attend tomorrow."

"You said that last time." She reminded him. "And the time before that. And the time before that. It's like you don't want to hang out with us at all," she said with a hint of sadness and hurt in her tone. The grip she had on him loosen up. She soon let go of his wrist completely, leaving Aero nonplussed and a bit remorseful when he looked to see Akeno lowering her gaze, her eyes hidden beneath her black bangs.

"Akeno, I…" He looked down at his sore wrist and back at her face, unsure what to say. She cared for him a lot more than Aero imagined. She wasn't the only one either. All members of the club she and Aero were part of worried for his well-being. "...You're right. I have been neglectful to you and the others of the club. I swear to you I'll start showing up to the club tomorrow."

"You sure?" she asked. She raised her head and Aero could see her eyes no longer hiding under her bangs. He saw the fragileness and vulnerability she was in the reflection of her gaze. "You'll be attending for club activities?"

"Definitively." He nodded, smiling at her reassuringly. He placed his index finger on his chest and use it to trace an "X" on where his heart was. "Cross my heart."

"Well… If you say so." She smiled, only faint though. She seemed to take his words for now. "Well, I better be going now. Hope to see you at the clubroom tomorrow after school."

She performed a small bow to the transfer student; her luscious breast jiggled as she leaned forward and backed up. Her eyes seemed merrier as she passed Aero, relieved to know he just averted hurting his classmate feelings. He stayed in the classroom a bit longer till he was certain Akeno had left the corridor. He took his leave, and one of the remaining students let out a grudging grunt.

"Shit!" He shouted out loud to his friends. "Who the fuck would blow off the opportunity to spend the afternoon with beauty like her?" He asked his friends, who nodded in agreement.

Ever since Aero had transferred to Kuoh Academy, all the student caught on how acquainted he was with Akeno and other reputable members of her club. Other students before him had tried to join the club but were all rejected. It infuriated them to know Aero, an enigmatic transfer student from abroad, was given a membership on the stop and aggravated them more to know he refused to show up to their club meetings.

What exactly does he do after school that is so important?" One of the other students asked. Since his arrival, Aero had been very quiet and reserved. Whenever anyone tried to get to know him, he would try to end the conversation as quick as he can and refused to speak anything about his personal life. So far the only things they knew about him were the fact he had spiky, unkempt charcoal black, dark chocolate brown eyes, and lean athletic build body with a natural born tan. The most distinctive thing about him was that he carried around a black fanny pack around his waist. No one knew what he carried inside of it due to him never opening it during school hours.

During class, he would rarely pay attention to the lecture. He either be sleeping in class or staring off through the window, daydreaming whatever floated in his mind. How he managed to pass some of his classes will forever be a mystery to the rest of his classmates. During lunch, he'll head off somewhere exclusive and eat there alone till it was to return. And at the end of school, he'll be the first to leave if he hadn't dozed off and go to whatever the hell he goes.

* * *

"Man… That was close," Aero sighed, reliving the events in the classroom back in his mind. Now he had no choice but attend to tomorrow's meeting if he liked it or not. He had nothing against the club. Frankly, he enjoyed spending time with members of the club. However, there a reason why he doesn't attend to most of the meetings.

It dealt with his conscience. Whenever he was at school, there was an inner voice in his heart, telling he shouldn't be spending his time in school. At least not yet, he kept telling himself. No matter how much he tried to ignore the guilt or get rid of it in his heart, he only managed to subside it by only doing the only thing he can do: spend as little time as possible at the academy.

So far no one knew about this, not even his club members. He didn't want them to more concern than they already have. But he didn't want neglect them either. What happened with Akeno was a perfect reminder. So far none of the students in the academy haven't caught on, not to Aero's knowledge, but his relationship with the members of his club was more personal than it appeared to be and it goes back further than anyone could imagine.

Aero scratched a side of his cheek. "Maybe I should attend the club meeting tomorrow." He murmured. He was coming up to the Kuoh Bridge as the sun began to set. He saw another individual coming up from the other side. It was a middle age man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

The two men crossed the bridge at the same time, casually. Their gazes briefly met as they passed each other. A brief moment of tension erupted from them making eye contact and disappeared after they averted their eyes away from one another. Aero continued walking his trail, pretending to be unaware the sound of the man in the trench coat's footstep turn silent and a pair of predatory eyes lock onto him.

* * *

 _He hurtled into the garden like burning meteor crashing into the land of the earth. The ground exploded on impact, leaving a wide, deep crater and everything within its radius had perished into thick clouds of dust. He groaned ever so softly, feeling the pain of his fall coursing through his sore and bruised body. His head ached, his mind discombobulated from the fall. Despite the condition he was in, he managed to draw out what little energy he had and lifted back on his two feet._

 _"...Huh?" He grunted, confused to the sight of the purple sky. He shook his pang head, trying to clear out his disoriented mind and tried to get his bearings straight.  
The dust settled, and a swarm of guardsmen dressed in dark leather garments, wielding two-pronged spears in their hands, surrounded the perimeter of the crater. His heartbeat raced rapidly as his short quick breaths became heavier and apparent to the guards. The environment around him felt dense, making him harder to breathe. Flashes of unrecognizable thoughts popped into his head as the throbbing pain started to turn worse than before. He put his hands on his head in a futile attempt to subdue the pain._

 _"Step aside!" A voice shouted out behind the ring of soldiers. He noticed one of the soldiers step aside and allow a young, dashing man in his late twenties stand on the edge of the crater. He had astounding crimson red hair that reached down to his shoulders and majestic sapphire eyes. Judging by the magnificent robe of thick crimson with a large silver chest plate with the rims encrusted in gold he wore, the man had to be some eminent noble._

 _"What in the world?" The crimson haired man gawked at him in bewilderment as if he never seen anything like him before. The soldiers saw their Lord's reaction and got into high alert. They prepare their spears, ready to strike their foe down._ _His migraine and hyperventilation were driving him insane, his mind deteriorating. It was too much for him to handle._

 _"Giro... Prairie..." He began to roar out nonsense from his mouth as his body shook wildly. "Biometal... Mega M-Man..."_

 _He couldn't tell if his delirious mind was playing tricks on him, but some reason he perceived all of everyone different than they appeared to be. Sure they seemed to be humans on the outside, but his mind was telling him something else. He detected unnatural auras residing in everyone, especially the crimson haired man. The young lord possessed an aura more tremendous and frightening compared to his men. They were not humans, he realized. His fight or flight response kicked in and overtook his stability of mind. If they are not humans, he thought, then they are..._

 _"Mavericks..." He uttered out._

 _"Huh?" The crimson haired man heard his last word, unsure what he meant._

 _"You're... all mavericks..." He growled. He took a step forward, his foot crushed the surface of the ground and buried itself into the hole it made. "I... will... eliminate... every one of you...! Guargh!" He let out a loud battle cry and grabbed something around his waist before lashing out and dashed out toward the crimson haired man._

* * *

Aero stopped by a crosswalk. The road he needed to get through had a green light and cars were driving by fast. He pressed the call button and pulled out his cell phone out of his pocket. He continued to play oblivious to his stalker he picked up after crossing the bridge.

No doubt it was the man in the trench coat. Aero knew something was off about him after they walked by each other. So far the man hadn't made his move yet. Probably because Aero had been walking in an open area like the sidewalk, where potential witnesses would be driving nearby. His stalker didn't want to appear any more conspicuous than he already was because of his shady outfit.

He sent a quick text before putting his cell phone back into his pocket. The stoplight turned red, and the pedestrian signal on the other side of the road lit up the white walker on the top panel, indicating it was safe to cross. The young teen walked across the road, with his pursuer following him from behind. Aero managed to get to the other side before the orange hand light appeared on the bottom panel of the signal. He quickly glanced back to the other side to see his stalker waiting his turn to cross the road before entering the park in front of him.

From what Aero could see, the entire park looked deserted. Not a single person or animal was in sight to Aero's delight. He approached the water fountain and looked down to see his reflection in the crystal clear water. He waited patiently for his stalker to catch up to him without taking his eyes off his reflection. The sound of steady footsteps soon echoed through the park. Aero already could tell his stalker had finally shown up.  
"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this." His stalker spoke in a rather calm matter.

"Odd. I should be saying the same thing to you." Aero said, turning around to see the trench coat man. "If I remembered correctly, people like yourself aren't welcomed here."

Aero had a cold, stern expression on his face. Judging from the change in his demeanor, the man in trench coat understood he wasn't confronting any regular high school kid.

"Oh? You're not planning to run away?" The trench coat man remark in surprise.

"Why would I?" Aero asked. "I have nothing to fear from the likes of you."

"Then who is your Master?" The middle-aged man brought up. "It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory."

Aero's brow twitched. "Hey, I resent that!" He retorted back.

"This territory belongs to you!?" The fedora-wearing man's eyes widened in surprise before bursting a whimsical laughter. "That's rich. I never heard anything so preposterous before."

"I'm dead serious," Aero assured him. He swiftly unzipped his fanny pack while his predator was distracted in his laughter.

"No, tell me the name of your Master." The man's laughter died out and his voice became grim. The smile on his face turned into a frown. "It's a hindrance to getting bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait, are you a "Stray"?"

' _We? He isn't alone?'_ Aero thought concernedly, realizing the man in front of him wasn't only one here in this town.

"Yes, if you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face." The man said, picking up the Aero's momentarily shocked countenance. "Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you."

"For the last time, I'm in charge of this territory," Aero reaffirmed him with his arms crossed. "Plus, I'm no fucking stray. Do you think I'm willing to confront you like this if I was one?"

"Yeah, if you're truly the one in charge of this territory then I'm a high-ranking Cadre." The man said, putting his right hand out and a pair of black wings emerged from his back.

The moment Aero saw his foe's hand and wings out, he quickly grabbed something out of his fanny pack like a cowboy drawing out his pistol and pointed it at the trench coat man. The man raised a brow, unsure what Aero was holding. It took a blocky triangular shape artifact with a blue color scheme and a large red crystal in the center. The middle-aged man was thrown off guard. He wasn't sure if this item was meant to intimidate him.

A dark blue light materialized on the middle-aged man's palm. The light took form into a large sharp spear. He quickly put himself into an assaulting position and charged straight to Aero, ready to pierce him with his weapon. His target remained perfectly still, the red crystal on his blue artifact lit up, and Aero murmured something under his breath the man in the trench coat couldn't catch. Upon seeing it, the trench coat man quickly halted his attack and pulled back as Aero was quickly enveloped by bright white light.

"What the?" He muttered after shielding his eyes away from the blinding light. The light died out and the man in the trench coat quickly noticed something on Aero he didn't have before.

Aero wore an armor the man in the trench coat never saw before. His attire he donned had a tight-skinned, jet-black body armor, covering every inch of his body from the neck down to the soles of his feet with tips of his fingers shaded in white instead. Another set of armor, colored in pure white, appeared to his hip down to the end of his high with a red gem encased on each side of Aero's hip. From his knees to his feet, a pair of blue boots emerged on his feet with a ruby gem on each knee and golden accents. He possessed a blue chest plate with golden accents and another glamorous ruby gem in the center. On his right forearm, he had a blue vambrace with a golden accent by the rim closest to his wrist and ruby gem attached. His left forearm had transformed into a blue arm cannon. For the finishing touch, he wore a matching blue helmet on his head with white trims and the same ruby gem on top.

"What in the world...?" The winged man in the trench coat gawked apprehensively. He couldn't get a read on his target's new form. Was it because Aero was on a level far beyond his comprehension or it was all a ploy. It had to be a latter. There was no way someone like Aero could beat a man like him.

"Tell me," Aero spoke in a solemn tone. "What's your name."

"My name?" The man in the trench coat blinked. "I go by Dohnaseek."

Aero raised his weapon back up and directed it at his foe. Dohnaseek caught a humming sound in his arm cannon. He can see a small light in the dark depths of the barrel. "Again, you can either leave town and spent the rest of your life in who knows where, or you can face me and met your end," Aero said, offering him an ultimatum.

Dohnaseek gritted his teeth. "If you think your silly costume is going to get the best of me then you're sadly mistaken. I'll show you not to underestimate the power of a mighty fallen angel!"

Dohnaseek resumed his charge assault in speed no one could see with the naked eye. Aero fired his arm cannon in foe's direction and an enormous shot of blue energy with red streaks came out. The spearsman's instinct kicked in the last second. He abandoned his attempt to assassinate in favor for evading his opponent's energy shot unscathed. It was too late though. The energy shot came in too fast for him to dodge the whole thing. It struck Dohnaseek on his right side and evaporated his entire right arm. The black winged man let out a sharp cry as tense burn pain in his right shoulder engrossed him.

Aero dashed, leaving a faint after image in his trail. Dohnaseek didn't have to time to respond to Aero's swift movements and was left petrified as Aero pointed his cannon directly at his head. "I warned you, didn't I?" He asked, his weapon charging. "You should have left when I gave you a chance. Now you will face the consequences of your actions. Any last words?"

"J-Just what are you?" Dohnaseek managed to stutter between his pants. "Y-Your attack... You couldn't possibly pose such ability."

The energy blast Aero used had a familiar element Dohnaseek knew far too well: light. It was nothing compared to the light used in his spear. It should be impossible for someone with Aero's physiology to possess such ability. Only beings like him could have the power of photokinesis. So how would Aero possess this ability?

 _'Unless...'_ Dohanseek's eyes widened in realization. "It's your armor... isn't it? Just what in the world is it? An ancient forgotten relic of the past? Or is it a type of Sacred Gear?"

"Neither," Aero answered plainly. "It's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

Aero was ready to fire his cannon to finish off Dohnaseek. His final attack was unexpectedly interrupted by the appearance of a red magic circle. The two men stopped what they were doing and paid their attention to it. The pentagram on it looked very familiar to Aero, especially the rose signal in the center. "When I received your text about someone shady lurking around town, I assumed you probably needed backup." An elegant and feminine voice said as someone materialized above the magic circle. "But looks like you already have that handled."

Dohnaseek gasped. "Wait, you're..."

* * *

 _*Beep... Beep... Beep…*_

 _He slowly regained his consciousness. His eyes opened to a white ceiling. His popped ears heard the irritating sound of the cardiac monitor. His aching body laid on the most comfortable mattress with his head resting on the softest pillow. His lips felt dry along with his throat, which also burned. His eyelids became heavier each time he blinked. He probably won't be conscious for very long._

 _He slightly tilted his head to see the opened door of the room. There stood a young and beautiful girl around his age. She had long, wavy fiery crimson hair that goes down to her thighs, shining blue eyes, reminding him of sapphires, and magnificent skin complexion white as snow. She wore a simple frilly pink dress with knee-length white socks and fancy black flat shoes._

 _Their eyes met and inadvertently awed at one another. The girl dropped the bouquet of flowers she held in her hand and rushed over to his bed. "Hello..." She spoke slow and soft. She gleamed him a gentle smile. "My name is..."_

* * *

"...Rias Gremory." Dohnaseek spat the name of an uninvited guest in disgust. The person in question was a young woman around Aero's age with glistening snow white skin, alluring sapphire blue eyes, and scrumptious buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature was her long fiery crimson hair, which blew in the wind like roaring fire. She wore an identical school uniform Akeno wore; her bountiful breasts were compressed by her white buttoned shirt, and her magenta short skirt fluttered under the breeze given by the magic circle, revealing her black lace thong.

"Oh? It seemed my reputation precedes me." Rias mused in delight. Her magic circle disappeared, and she crossed her arms.

Of course, someone like Dohnaseek knew Rias Gremory, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. To him, she was an heiress to her noble household and the younger sister of a high-profile and influential politician. For Aero, on the other hand, she was his classmate, president of his club, and the other half of Kuoh Academy's Great Ladies.

"...If you here, then you must be in charge of this town." Dohnaseek figured.

"Of course." Rias acknowledged. "How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? I see you made a grievous mistake confronting the Mega Man."

"The Mega Man!" Dohnaseek's face turned pale. He knew the infamous reputation of the Mega Man throughout the Underworld. According to the rumors, the Mega Man was an enigma of another dimension, who came into this reality with power no mythological faction had ever seen. Then it would mean that...

"You..." He looked back up at Aero, terrified. "You are the Mega Man!"

* * *

 ** _Well, I hope you enjoy the prologue of this new story. Please commit any question, compliments, and concern you have for the story. Here's an interesting tidbit of the story, originally I was going to use an OOC Issei Hyoudou to be the protagonist and went back and forth on whether or not I should use Issei or an OC, which is the reason why it took so long for this story to be published. I decided to use an OC for this story and if you continue to follow the story, you'll figure out why I did and how much impact it has on the story as a whole. Don't worry though, Issei will be in the story, but won't be in Rias's Peerage if this serves as any consolation to anyone._**

 ** _Again, thanks for reading this, and I do hope this story receive a good following as the story progresses._**


	3. The Retaliation of the Butterfly Effect

_**Sorry everyone for taking so long to post the next chapter. I believed you all deserve an explanation for the long absence. You see back in mid-September after I published it I was focusing on editing it and work most of**_ time _ **while working on my transcript to transfer. Originally I wanted to finish the chapter sooner right before the release of Pokemon Gold and Silver for the Virtual Console on the 3DS, unfortunately, I couldn't finish it on time and procrastinate on finishing the chapter due to work and playing Silver. Then I tried to finish it on Halloween as DxD is a supernatural series, but again didn't finish in time and originally wanted to finish it on 15th of November but couldn't due to work and my transcript for the university I wanted to travel to. Sadly I failed to post on the fifteen and wanted to post the chapter before the release of Pokemon USUM and volume 23 of the light novels but failed yet again. Finally, after months I managed to finish it and I'll try my best in the future to make sure I not to make you all wait. I'll try to make the chapter shorter so I can update sooner. Without further ado, please enjoy. Read, review, and subscribe to this story.**_

 _ **Again I want a Beta-Reader to help edit proof the chapters.**_

 _ **Dialogue Box**_

"Normal"

' _Thought'_

[Sacred Gear]

 _ **{Biometal}**_

 _ **"Prime/Overdrive Form"**_

* * *

*Tick _Tock Tick Tock*_

 _The ten-year-old Rias Gremory laid awake on her king-sized, canopy bed. She twisted and turned, trying to find the perfect sleeping position. She grunted, frustrated she can't fall asleep on her comfy mattress, fluffy pillows, and cozy silk blankets. She attempted every technique she knew to get some shut-eye. She drank warm milk, took a steamy warm shower, listened to soothing music, counted sheep, did some late night reading, and even wore some clothes to her dissatisfaction._

 _*Tick Tock Tick Tock*_

 _The young heiress positioned her head to see the old wooden grandfather clock across from her bed. She grunted, annoyed hearing its rhythmic sound and the time on its face. I should be asleep already, she thought to herself worrisomely. She left her bed and headed out to the balcony. Rias crossed her arms and rested them on the balustrade as her eyes gazed upon the artificial moon glistening in the purple sky of the underworld._

 _Crickets chirped gently through the silent night. Their sound, surprisingly enough, was music to her ears, unlike her mundane grandfather clock. Probably because it was the only sound she heard for last few hours. Regardless, being in the open air was alleviating. Breathing in the cold crisp air allowed her to exhale some of the stress building inside of her. The moonlight touching her skin loosen the tension in her body. The scenery of her family's garden brought her nostalgia of her toddler's years, where the pressure and exception of being the heiress of the Gremory household and standing out of her brother's shadow hadn't come to her.  
She closed her eyes, briefly, as her mind unwinded. Rias reopened and in her line of vision, the moon wavered left to right and vice versa as the sky ruptured into multiple cracks. She staggered back and fell on her back. She felt the floor vibrating uncannily. To her realization, the moon wasn't shaking at all. No, it was an earthquake._

 _It should be impossible though. Natural disasters were nonexistent in the Underworld. When God of the Bible created the underworld for Lucifer and those who rebelled against him, he orchestrated the land to be nothing more than a planet of fire. It took centuries for Lucifer and his allies to terraform the Underworld with their demonic energy. During the process, Lucifer and other devils, who would later be the future Maous, developed a system to prevent any natural catastrophe from ever happening. And even if one were to occur, many nobles built their castles and buildings to withstand such calamity. So why was there an earthquake and why wasn't Rias' family's castle able endure its magnitude?_

 _"Rias!" A voice cried out. The door to her bedroom was slammed right open. The first one to came into her room was her mother, Venelana Gremory. Following her behind was her husband, and Rias' father, Zeoticus Gremory. Her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, was last to enter her room. The three rushed over to the balcony while ignoring all the fallen furniture in their path. Venelana got to Rias first and wrapped her daughter in her arms. Rias had her face buried in her mother's chest, terrified. Petrified, everything went blanket for the youngest Gremory member. She couldn't remember what her family was speaking about, but she recalled the sentiment they had in their voice. Venelana carried an alarming tone. Her father had the concern. Sirzechs foreboding._

 _Before anyone had a chance to teleport out of the balcony, a beam of light fired from the sky above. Immediately Sirzechs and Zeoticus put out an entire barrier throughout the manor. Silence came with a fog of brown dust. The earthquake had settled and the beam of light was gone. Rias regained her bearings and peeked out to see the area out of curiosity._

 _Clouds of brown dust were all her eyes could see. Within the barrier the family was in, Rias could see her brother and father with their hands up in the air. Her mother still held her in her arms, her eyes closed and her chin rested on top of her daughter's head._

 _Rias stared back into what was once the backyard of her manor. Nothing can be seen through the thick clouds of dust. All the chirping she heard before died in the light. Probably all the instincts and small animals living in the garden were wiped out in the blast. Or at least Rias believed._

 _For a brief moment in the thickness of dust clouds, a pair of small lights shone. Rias blinked, unsure what she saw. As her eyes opened again, the lights she saw had vanished. She thought it was all in her imagination. Under this assumption, she let her guard down. She blinked once more, and the lights, they weren't lights. Instead, they were a pair of eyes, glowing from the distant. They gleamed through the thick mass of dust and pierced through her eyes, and into her soul._

* * *

The situation was getting dire for Dohnaseek. It wasn't humiliating enough for him to lose his entire right arm to a filthy devil, but it only turned out he was none other than to be Mega Man, the warrior of another world. And to add salt to the wound, Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory household and the little sister of the all-powerful and influential Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer, had shown up here in all places. The odds weren't in his favor.

"What are you waiting for?" Dohnaseek barked in a revolting tone. "Weren't you going to finish me off?"

"I would," Aero said. "But I just remembered you mentioning of your companions."

"Oh, he did now?" Rias asked with a peak of interest. "Now I'm curious to know why are fallen allies are here."

The black winged man's eyes went wide as he recalled mentioning them. A slip of the tongue moment. He wouldn't have brought them up if he had known he'd be confronting Mega Man. They weren't going to kill him just yet. No, they intended to torture him first. Gather all the information he had on his allies and their intentions being here. He won't allow it. It was futile to escape. The only option he had left was...

"Do you have an idea in mind where to take him?" Aero asked Rias. Averting his eyes away from the fallen angel, Aero looked to his crimson haired ally.  
"I think we're fine here," Rias informed him. Her eyes met his, Dohnaseek wasn't in her line of sight. "We have the entire under a barrier. We won't have any disturbance."

Their attention was away from Dohnaseek. He smiled, ready to seize his opportunity. Swallowing the remaining saliva in his mouth, Dohnaseek strode straight at them. Sparks of blue light emerged on his only hand and manifested into a spear.

 ** _{Aero! In front of you!}_ **A voice shouted in his head, grabbing his attention. Obeying the advice he heard, Aero saw Dohnaseek heading his way. Without even thinking twice, he stepped in front of Rias and fired his fully charged X-Buster without even thinking twice. The fallen angel didn't even bother to evade the attack. He halted his attempted assault as full powered energy shot came his way.

Size of the enormous blast got in the way of Aero's horizon. He wasn't sure if his opponent evaded his charged attack. Both he and Rias shielded their eyes as the blast struck its target. Black feathers scattered everything around them. Dohnaseek's presence was no longer there and what remained of him was his fedora, which was slight blacken from the blast.

"Shit!" Aero cursed out loud. His armor dissipated into a flash of blue light. He was back wearing his Kuoh Academy school uniform and the blue artifact he pulled out from his fanny pack levitated up in the air next to him. Together with Rias, they approached the scorched fedora. "I can't believe he went out like that." He picked up the fedora and dusted it off.

"He knew had no chance against us or any way to escape," Rias said, crossing her arms. "Since he knew he was going to get interrogated by us, he took his own life."

Aero put on the fedora. "What do you think?"

"About the news more fallen angels still roamed around my territory?" Rias asked bitterly.

"No. I'm referring to the fedora," Aero deadpanned, pointing to the hat he's wearing. "What do you think?"

Rias grimaced. "Take it off already. It's pretty messed up you know."

"Sorry." Aero knocked the fedora off his head. "Too morbid for ya?"

"You can say that." Rias nodded. "Plus you looked ridiculous in that hat."

 _ **{She's right you know,}**_ the voice in Aero's head said. _**{You do look pretty asinine with that hat.}**_

Aero rolled his eyes. "Not you too, Model X." His eyes glanced at his floating blue artifact. "I didn't think the likes of you to have a taste in fashion."

 _ **{Oh, I don't.}**_ The red gem in the center of his blue artifact glowed as the voice in Aero's head spoke. "However, it's obvious to know you have terrible taste in clothes."

"Everybody a critic," Aero said, rolled his eyes. "Getting back on track, what now. Do we go out and find the rest of the fallen angels?"

"No, not yet anyway," Rias said. She placed her hand under her chin. " We don't even know where to begin searching them. Also, we still don't have any idea why are they here or what they're after."

"So it's best to lay low and keep an eye out for them," Aero suggested.

"Yes, I couldn't say it better myself." Rias smiled.

"Alright then. Now that's settled, I'll be taking my leave then." Aero directed himself toward the exit of the park, ready to head back home. But before he could even split, he was grabbed by the back of his collar of his uniform.

"Oh no," Rias said, her voice close to Aero's ear. Aero gagged as Rias pulled on his collar. "You have ditched more than enough club meetings. Don't think what went down is an excuse to ditch today's club activities."

"B-But Rias..." Aero heaved hoarsely. "The fallen..."

"They can wait," She said to him as a red magic circle appeared beneath their feet.

Desperate, Aero turned to Model X. "Help... Me..." He gasped with his hand reaching out to his artifact.

 _ **{...Forgive me, partner. I believe it's wise for you to accompany your master back to the clubroom,}**_ Model X said.

"...Traitor..." Aero managed to murmur out before the three of them flashed away in the magic circle.

* * *

 _Footsteps resonated outside of his hospital room. The redhead girl must be coming back. Rias, he believed was her name. She wasn't alone either. Other footsteps trod through the hall. There had to be at least to be two more persons accompanying her._

 _"Hello again," Rias said as she entered the room. Her gleaming smile and cheery personality were too much for his weary dull eyes to handle. They squinted a bit, and gratefully she didn't pick it up. "Glad to see you are awake again."_

 _"..." He still felt too weak to move his lips. Even if he did, he probably didn't know what to say nonetheless. A quick blink was all response Rias got from him, causing the look in her eyes to a bit sad._

 _"You shouldn't feel so down," a voice said, entering the room. A man showed up with similar features of those of Rias. He possessed same the hair color and style along with a matching shade of blue eyes. Oddly enough he felt familiar. "After what he went through, it's not a surprise he would be so unresponsive."_  
 _Did something happen to make him so dazed and hollow? He can't remember._

 _"Onii-sama," Rias said, turning to her brother._

 _"Is this him, Sirzechs?" Another man said, standing in the doorway. He was around Rias' brother's age with slicked back green hair and blue eyes. He wore a green and gold regalia._

 _"Yes, Ajuka," Sirzechs affirmed him. "It's hard to believe this, but he's the one from that night."_

 _"He's only child though," Ajuka remarked, approaching the bed. "If I had to guess, he no older than Rias is."_

 _He, the patient, watched Ajuka pulled something out of his robe and put out in front of him. The object in question was an odd artifact with blue design and a noticeable red gem in the center. He blinked, unsure of the intention Ajuka had showing him this._

 _Sirzechs came over to the bed. "Is that...?"_

 _"Yes," Ajuka said, interrupting his friend before he finished. "One of the artifacts you send to me to over."_

 _"Does this mean you figured out what it is?" Sirzechs asked._

 _"No," Ajuka admitted with a bittersweet smile. "I've run it through every possible test I can think of: MRI, X-ray, mass spectrometer just to name a few. While the results did show it's not a Sacred Gear or mythical weapon from any of the known mythologies, the OOPart does give off an unusual power signature I had never seen before. I would have taken this apart to figure out how this contraption works, but I fear of ruining it in the process."_

 _"Then why did you bring it here?" Sirzechs asked. "Do you think the child here would have the answers you're looking for?"_

 _"Hopefully," Ajuka nodded. "Rias, you've been with him the most. Can you tell me anything about our John Doe."_

 _"Nothing much," Rias said, scratching the back of her head. "He doesn't stay awake much, and when he does, he usually is absent-minded."_

 _"Goodness, Sirzechs, you had done a number on our patient here," Ajuka sighed; his friend received a dirty look from his little sister after hearing Ajuka's comment_

 _._  
 _"N-Now Rias, it's not w-what it looks like," Sirzechs stuttered with his hands up in the air. "I never meant to leave him in this state. Beowulf was the one responsible for most of his injuries, I swear."_

 _Rias' eyes narrowed in suspicion, giving her older brother goosebumps and sweating all over her brother. "I doubt it," she said, turning her gaze away from him with her cheeks puffed out and her arms folded._

 _On the inside, Sirzechs turned pale white and his spirit crushed into a million pieces. The poor bastard quickly got on his knees and sobbed all over his sister's sister. "Rias-tan," he cried out pathetically. "I'm so sorry for my lie! Yes, I indeed was the culprit for our patient's injuries, but I did to protect you! I did it out of love! Please Rias-tan, forgive me!"_

 _"Hush you," Ajuka spat out, the volume of his voice raised, catching the attention of both redheads._

 _Everyone's eyes were all on the patient. His quavering hand motioned to the OOPart, much to everyone's surprise. Their eyes widen as his palm laid on top of the artifact. His brown eyes dilated in a manner no one had seen before. The blanket stare on his face was replaced by astonishment. A small light passed through the cracks of his palm, and the atmosphere in the room felt dense._

 _The worse has yet to come, everyone assumed. Within the last couple of seconds, no knew what to suspect. A million possibilities of what could have to happen next crossed their minds and they all ended poorly. Both men were prepared to face something they believed was inevitable; however, the option they never consider just happened: nothing._

 _The light underneath his palm died out, and the pacing on cardiac monitor's screen slowed down. All the tension in the room had converted into perplexity as everything went back to normal. The awoken John Doe blinked once more, his eyes possessed emotions and no longer lifeless._

 _ **{Aero,}** a familiar voice called out in the room, albeit no one here said a word. They were all still stupefied. Plus no one in the room had such a voice he heard. But he was familiar with it. The name was on the tip of his dry tongue. _

_"M-Model X," He uttered out hoarsely. His burning throat cried out in pain as he spoke. He needed the voice again regardless of the pain he felt._

 _ **{I'm here, Aero. Remove your hand off of me,}** the voice told him._

 _He obliged and took his hand off the artifact. The item in question rose off from Ajuka's palm as it glowed. The stupefied visitors awed in amazement._

 _ **{Do you remember me, Aero?}** The voice asked._

 _"Ah..." His answer came short. A sharp pain crept into his head as he struggled to recall any memories he had. He can't remember anything of his personal life, but he found something probably just as valuable: knowledge._

 _The voice he was hearing came from the floating object. The object itself was a Biometal. Biometals were small, blocky, mechanical handheld artifacts. Despite their unusual appearance, Biometals were no ordinary piece of technology as each of them housed a soul of a legendary hero from a past era. With one in hand, Biometals infused themselves with their respective user and grant armor, giving them incredible power; this ability was called Mega Merge._

 _They are easily recognizable by their protruding round plate on the front with a pair of horizontal lights for eyes, giving it the appearance of a face. Although they lacked a mouth, they were still able to speak directly to the minds of their compatible one was built to resemble the original form of the soul within. The one in the room was Model X. It possessed the legendary hero, which surprisingly enough, was named X as well. The patient, Aero, was the only one he can hear it._

 _If Aero's information was right, X once belong to race called... Reploid, he assumed. Reploid, what were they again, he wondered. His brain was already on overload. He can't handle to remembering any knowledge he had on the Biometals, not with the pain he was feeling._

 _"Are you alright?" Aero snapped out from his trance after hearing Sirzechs' voice. He forgot there were others around him. There had to be a million questions in their heads after what just occurred._

 _"I-I... Fine..." He croaked out, his throat throbbed. Ajuka reacted to this quickly and passed the patient a glass of water. Aero grabbed it and chugged it down in a gulp. "Thank you," he said, smiling._

 _"Your welcome," Ajuka replied. "You appeared to be better now thanks to the OOPart."_

 _"OOPart?" Aero cocked his head._

 _ **{He must be referring to me,}** Model X explained. **{It's alright to trust them. I don't sense any malice or ill intentions from any of them, especially from the girl.}**_  
 _"_

 _W-What is that supposed to mean?" Aero asked, shouting at his Biometal with a reddened face._

 _{ **Oh nothing,}** Model X said musingly. On Aero's forehead, _a cross _popping vein appeared. **{Now, now Partner. You shouldn't get all worked up. After all, we are in the presence of others.}**_

 _"Oh, that's right," Aero said out loud. He directed his eyes back to his guests. Confusion was written all over their faces with small question marks on top of their heads. Sweat dropping, Aero chuckled nervously. "...Hello... My name is Aero… Aero..."_

 _ **{Estrellas,}** Model X informed him._

 _"It is?" Deciding not to question his Biometal, Aero shrugged. "Alright then, my full name is Aero Estrellas."_

 _"Such a lovely name," Rias remarked, unintentionally making Aero blush._

 _"Does this mean you regain your memories?" Sirzechs asked. He tugged on his collar nervously, as if he was afraid of the boy remembering something unpleasant._

 _"Sorry, no," Aero admitted, nodding his head to the side. Unaware, neither Aero or the others saw Sirzechs let out a deep sigh, indicating he was relieved to know Aero had no memories of that night. "I don't recall anything at all. The only reason why I know my name is because of Model X here."_

 _"Model X? Is that the name of the artifact?" Ajuka queried._

 _"Well more like the name of the model," Aero corrected him. "If you want, I can tell you all about it."_

 _" I appreciate it." Ajuka smiled._

 _"But first..." Growls roared from Aero's abdomens. "Can I have something to eat. I'm famished."_

* * *

Rias and Aero arrived at the clubroom via the magic circle they used at the park. The interior of the room was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches standing across one another with a small brown coffee table in the between them. Most of its source of light came from the lit torch lamps located in every corner of the room. The room also included a large decorated red carpet underneath the furniture, an enormous desk between the two bay windows, and a door leading to a fancy white shower. If Aero's memories are correct, this room was once the principal's room when the old school building was still in use.

They weren't alone in the room when they arrived. Others were present, mainly students.

Akeno was there, of course. Being the vice president, it's obvious she'll be here. Ignoring their magical entrance, Akeno poured tea down from the kettle pot and place the full cups on the coffee table. On one side of the couch were two students: one male and the other female. The female student was the youngest one among the rest of group. She was a petite girl with snow white choppy bob hair and stoic amber-hazel eyes. Like Akeno and Rias, she too wore the female school uniform of Kuoh Academy.

The other male in the room was a handsome young man with short light blond hair and gentle gray eyes, which under his left possessed a small mole. Just like Aero, he also wore a male's Kuoh Academy's uniform, which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Their names were Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou. Yuuto was the second year student at the academy while Koneko attended as a freshman. Continuing the relatable trend among the club members, both students also had a reputation throughout the school. For Yuuto, he was known as the "Prince of Kuoh Academy" because of his dashing looks and his polite demeanor most boys in the school lack. Koneko, on the other hand, served as the school's "mascot" due to her cute and small statue body. When Aero and Rias arrived, Koneko sat quietly eating her snack as Yuuto read through his book.

Across from them on the other side of the couch was an attractive woman with a voluptuous figure rivaling those of Rias and Akeno's. She possessed onyx black hair tied back by an ornately detailed headband. Her golden hazel eyes were slitted, giving off cat-like pupils. She had on a loose black kimono with a red interior, showing off her glistening white skin, especially her curved white hips and her enormous valley breast, with a yellow obi holding it together, and a set of golden beads latching onto the black. Her most distinctive feature was her pair of natural black cat ears and two black tails. The woman rested her entire body on the couch with no spare room for anyone to sit on.

"Nya, look at what the cat dragged in," the cat-eared girl purred to her amusement.

"Hello Kuroka," Aero waved his hand. "Didn't know you came to the meetings."

"Weird, I was going to say the same thing to you. Nya." Stretching her slims arms up in the air, Kuroka pulled her back off the cushioned seat and moved her legs toward the ground. She patted her hand on the seat cushion as a sign of gesture. "Were you brought here against your will?"  
"You can say that." Aero sat down next to her.

Kuroka wasn't like the others in the room. She didn't attend the academy compare to the rest. It wasn't because she couldn't transform herself to look more human. Knowing to alter her appearance was child's play to her. She just had no interest in academics. Lucky her, Aero thought, enviously. The cat ears and tails Kuroka owned was part of her biological lineage. She was a Nekomata, a cat-like Youkai of Japanese had a striking physical resemblance to humans, albeit with a set of cat ears, two tails, and eyes with cat-like pupils. Being a cat-like species, Nekomata naturally had great reflexes and heightened senses. Nekomata are also capable of performing Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Kuroka wasn't the only one Nekomata in the room. There was another one among them. Aero was staring across at her.

* * *

 _Winter came with a fury. Throughout the eastern region of Japan, the grey sky buried the land deep in snow and sleet. The cold air alone was unbearable to stay out for too long, especially during the night. Strong winds served as catalyze, turning a gentle snowfall into a horrible blizzard storm. Hiding in a small alley in the ghettos, a pair of kittens huddled together for warmth slept uncomfortably inside a wet cardboard box. One of them woke up before the other and step out the cardboard box to see the untouched, laid out snow. Every strand of her dark fur spiked up in reaction to the cold atmosphere. Checking back to the other kitten in the box, the dark fur one examined the large dumpster she scourged food for her and her sister._

 _The black lid won't budge, not with a foot of snow on top of it. Removing the snow in her state would be impossible. Even if she did, the day-old food residing inside might as well be soggy or frozen to eat. The best option for her would be to leave the nest and steal some nearby store or restaurant for food. I won't be long, she presumed and left her home._

 _Younger kitten woke up not long after. Presence of the other kitten didn't go unnoticed. The younger kitten panicked, believing the other kitten had abandoned her. She ran out of the box and saw the trail her sister left in the snow._

 _Following it, the younger kitten trudged through the snow as best as she could. Her paws and legs sunk down. Contact with it made her fur soaked. The cold, wet touch was too much for her. Each step she took brought an unpleasant shiver over her back._

 _Minutes had passed. A strong gale passed by and blew away the tracks. The younger kitten had no trail to follow anymore. Going back wasn't an option either. The wind was picking up furiously. Snow got in her eyes, temporarily blinding her. When she was able to see again, the area she was in no longer felt familiar._

 _"Meow!" she cried out in hope for her sister to hear._

 _A trash can fell over from a nearby alley. The younger kitten turned around, rattled. Whatever lurked in alley growled at the young kitten viciously. Crunching footsteps echoed louder as large dog stepped out. The beast's eyes were feral and hungry._

 _Frightened, the poor kitten made a break for it. The wild dog followed in pursuit. There was no way for her to outrun the beast. She dived right in the snow. Her snow white fur served as a perfect camouflage to blend in. It seemed to work. The savage dog didn't appear to see where she hid, but it wouldn't be long to find her. Using its noise, the dog sniffed the air._

 _The white fur kitten held her breathe. It should be impossible for the beast to catch her scent. If it did, what now? Fleeing wasn't the best option and confronting it head-on in her state was impossible. She closed her eyes, praying for a miracle._

 _"Hey, ugly!" A flying snowball hurled down at the dog's head. The canine staggered back, baffled. More were thrown at the dog, forcing it to retreat._

 _"Are you alright?" The young kitten popped her head out. Closing in on her was a young boy dressed in winter clothing. Gently, he picked her up. A warm sensation coursed through the kitten's body as the boy warmed her in his arms. "Hello there," the boy greeted her. "My name is Aero. And you are?"_

* * *

"What?" Koneko asked after realizing her senior was staring at her for some time.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," Aero told her while scratching the back of his head.

Koneko looked down at her plate of pasty snacks and back to Aero. "Here," she said, handing him the plate. "You can have some of my Youkan."

"Huh?" Aero cocked his head at her odd gesture.

"Isn't this what you were staring at?" Koneko said. "I know Aero-senpai has a sweet tooth."

It's true Aero had a fondness for sweet food. A day doesn't go by without him satisfying his own sugary needs, in moderation of course. However, it wasn't the issue at the moment.

"No, I'm fine," He assured her. After saying that, he stomach growled. He lowered his flushed face and accepted his kohai's offer. "Thanks," he said, taking one in the mouth.

"Here," Akeno said, passing Aero a cup of tea. "Drink this to wash down the Youkan."

"Thanks," he repeated his word before taking a slip. "Delicious!" He responded with a gleeful smile.

"Aren't you being a bit overdramatic?" Akeno giggled. "It just tea after all."

"Maybe," Aero shrugged. "But I can't help it. You make the best tea in town, Akeno."

"Oh stop," Akeno waved Aero's compliment off playfully. "You're making me blush."

And she did. Shades of pink-blossomed all over her delicate cheeks. It wasn't out of embarrassment or anger. More like love-struck. Aero gagged after his second slip. He implied a teasing compliment. So why does she always goes into an enamored state whenever he complimented her?

* * *

 _It was the end of the line for her. Caught under spell cast net, young ten-year-old Akeno used up all of her remaining strength in a futile attempt to break free. The magic used to keep her at bay was draining all her energy._

 _*Ring Ring*_

 _A wind chime melody of Khakkhara echoed throughout the forest creepily. "I have found you," There was a single low-voice of a man," the cursed daughter born from our Himejima bloodline." From behind the trees, several mountaineering ascetics with Khakkara in their hands appeared, surrounding Akeno._

 _"It has been a while, Akeno." A voice with dignity said to her behind the ascetics. A voice she knew far too well._

 _The mountaineering ascetics made a path for the one who spoke. Appearing in front of Akeno was a man who had passed his middle age. He took his sedge-woven hat off and looked at the poor girl caught in the net with saddening violet eyes such as her own._

 _"...Granduncle," Akeno muttered._

 _Yes, the old man in question was someone from the same household as her mother. To Akeno, he was her granduncle, Suou Himejima, the current head of the Himejima Clan._

 _Since ancient times, the HImejima household had associated with the Shinto Gods and served with them for many generations. Along with the Kushihashi, Doumon, Shinra, and Nakiri clan, Himejima household served as one of the Five Principal Clans._

 _"I won't let you escape now. I must get rid of Himejima's shame today. You understand me, right?" Suou asked, kneeling down to his grandniece's height._

 _A shame, Akeno thought. For them, a daughter from the Himejima to be smitten by another kind, regardless of race or class, was an unforgivable act, much less breed with them. If word got out by the other households or the Japanese God they served, then they won't know what kind of punishment they will receive._

 _The Oath and cleanness toward the rules of Himejima are absolute. And as a result, Shuri paid the price for defying them. Akeno, who lost her mother and refused to be with her father, ended up being targeted by those from Himejima and sent the last year wandering through the country to get away from them. A child that will taint the name of Himejima must be a being they can't allow to exist._

 _"...I simply want to live," She said in a sentimental tone._

 _Suou breathed out in grief and shook his head to the side. "Do you really think a human with black wings will be able to experience the life of a normal person? In the past one year and six months, you should have realized it when you traveled to different areas. …You are a smart child after all. For a monster to attain the living style of a human, did you not come to realize that it isn't something you can achieve with an ordinary strength?"_

 _Yes, he was right. Akeno knew this far too well. For anyone with extraordinary powers, they would need a strong determination and strength to a normal life, something Akeno greatly lacked._

 _"I'm sorry, but this is the end for you," Suou said, getting back and directed his staff at her. "It seems like the Fallen Angels aren't interfering. The least I can do is to send you off without any pain."_

 _Akeno hated them. She hated the adults, especially the men. From her father to her granduncle and even to the ascetics, she loathed them all for everything they did to her. Her mother's assassination, the exile, the hunt, and even own damn existence were all their doing._

 _Suou gathered enough spiritual energy in his staff. He waved it up in the air, conjuring up a spell to end her grand niece's existence for once and for all. Not wasting time, Suou directed his palm directly at Akeno and unleashed all his gathered power in one go. Terrified, Akeno shut her eyes, praying her grand uncle's attack will be painless._

 _In a quick instance, a mysterious figure emerged in front of Akeno, taking the direct attack instead of her. Neither her, Suou or the other ascetics sensed his presence before it was too late. An explosion erupted and everything enveloped in smoke for a brief moment._

 _Akeno was still alive as well as her mysterious savior. She opened her eyes and saw the back of a small person, a child perhaps no older than her. The individual wore armor she never seen before with long flowing golden blonde hair going down to his waist. Swiveling around to see her, the mysterious savior showed his face to her._

 _"Are you alright?" He had a voice and face of a young boy._

 _"..." Akeno had no words to say. She was left stupefied by the boy's action._

 _"You're going to be fine." He showed a sincere, warm smile to her as he reached down and removed the net off of her. "Hey, you sure do have lovely black hair. It's better than mine." He chuckled._

 _Akeno's heart skipped a beat, and her cheeks flushed. She didn't understand, but his words made her happy, something she hadn't felt in a long time._

 _"Who the hell do you think you are?" One of the ascetics asked._

 _"Me?" The boy asked, lifting himself back up. "My name isn't much importance, but you can call me... Mega Man."_

* * *

"Alright you two, break it up." Rias clapped her hands, drawing the attention of both Aero and Akeno.

"What's wrong Rias? Jealous much?" Akeno asked teasingly.

"I'm... not... jealous..." She rasped back, her face reddened in rage. "It's almost time for us to get to work. I don't you to get into Aero's away."  
"If you say so," Akeno slid in another giggle.

 _'Some things don't change,'_ Aero sighed before taking in another sip. He set his eyes on to the other male in the room, Yuuto.  
"Hey, Yuuto, how have you been?" He asked him.

"I'm fine, Senpai. Thanks for asking," Yuuto smiled, closing his book. "Glad to see you back here again. I can't recall the last time you were here."

"Feel likes a lifetime right?" Aero jibed. The chest pain he always felt in school returned. He played it off by scratching his chest. Keeping up his facade, he glanced over both Koneko and Kuroka to see if they hadn't noticed anything off about him. They hadn't, yet.

"Alright, everyone," Rias said by her desk. "Now that everyone has arrived, it's time for us to perform our jobs as devils."

You heard right. Devils as in the demonic beings written in the Bible. They weren't the only beings that exist in the world. Angel, fallen angels, and other races from different mythologies also exist within the world, including Gods. How can they coexist in this one world? Aero doesn't question it. The first time he learned the truth about the existence all mythological beings and the supernatural world, it blew his mind. He couldn't comprehend how deities of different religions and spent hours trying to figure it out. It ended with him having a horrible migraine.

Where was he again? Ah yes, the devils. Many centuries ago, Revelation happened. Armageddon broke out within the three Biblical Factions. God of the Bible led his army of angels against Lucifer, his fellow Maous, and his army of devils and Azazel along with his organization of Fallen Angels. The Great War, which interestingly enough was the name of war itself, lasted so long no could remember how many years it lasted. Surprisingly enough the war ended no one ever. Even though it was prophesized by the Bible to end in God and his angel's favor, it ended with them with a massive loss in their main forces. Both the fallen angels and the devils also shared similar consequences, with the latter losing the life of Lucifer and the other Maous in the end.

To recuperate their losses from the Great War, a devil by the name Ajuka Astaroth developed the Evil Piece system to replenish their numbers. Evil Pieces were a set of chess pieces used by noble high-class devils to reincarnate other beings, besides beings like Gods or God-like powers, into devils.

Almost half of the members of the Occult Research Club was a reincarnated devil. Aero, Kuroka, and Kiba were the reincarnated devils in the room. Rias was the pureblood devil who reincarnated the three into her peerage. The only ones who weren't devils were Akeno and Koneko.

Koneko was understandable. Kuroka agreed to become Rias' servant under the condition her king won't lay a hand on her sister, though lately, Kuroka had tried to put her sister into doing her contract work.

Akeno, on the other hand, was a total mystery. Given her background, Aero assumed Akeno would jump at the chance to be reincarnated into a devil. Rias even gave her an offer to become one of her servants once she obtained her Evil Pieces, but she refused. According to Rias, Akeno had a good reason, but Aero had to ask her himself. He wanted to ask her, but he decided not to pry into it.

As mentioned before, the Evil Pieces came in the form of chess pieces. The high-class devil receiving the set served as the king. Their Evil Pieces came with one queen piece, a pair of bishops, knights, and rooks, and eight pawn pieces. Each of the five chess pieces possessed a unique power, which differed from the other.

Reincarnated devils reborn by the Rook Piece are given superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent. Like in chess, the King can preformed castling, a technique used to switch places with a rook. The equivalence of a Rook Piece is five pawn pieces.

Bishops are worth three. Their piece granted them enhancement in magical abilities, allow to perform a multitude of spells. That, however, also served as a double edge sword. The more powerful spells can quickly drain their mana, forcing them to be careful with their powers.

Knights are also worth three pieces. The horse-shaped chess piece's traits are the opposite of the Rooks. They gained increased and mobility, enabling them to execute high-speed attacks and maneuverability; however, the price for such power reduced their defenses, making them vulnerable to head on powerful attacks.

Queen was worth nine pawn pieces. They possessed all the characteristics of Rooks, Bishops, and Knights, creating them to be the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful among the set.

Lastly were the Pawns. Each piece was worth only one. Their powers work differently compare to the rest. The name of their ability was called Promotion. It remained dormant till the pawn reached into enemy territory or given permission by their king. After achieving either condition, Promotion grants them to change the status of their piece into either Rook, Bishop, Knight, and even Queen.

To this moment, Rias had a Queen, one Bishop, a Knight, and one Pawn. Kuroka served as the almighty Queen. Kiba was the gallant Knight, and Aero was the typical foot soldier of a Pawn, worth of one. Interesting side note, depending on the power level of the King using the evil pieces and the individual they are trying to reincarnate, it may require them to use more than one piece to reincarnate someone of a higher caliber. Albeit, another feature installed in the Evil Pieces are the Unused Evil Pieces, which would undergo development according to the master's growth, allowing the King to use fewer pieces when reincarnating other beings into Devils.

Reincarnating Aero was a steal for Rias. Since the Biometal Aero used to fuse with was an external weapon, unlike a Sacred Gear, his worth an individual human was only one pawn piece.

"I'm in no mood to get contracts," Kuroka yawned, resting her head on Aero's shoulder and dragged his arms into her exposed cleavage. Through his sleeve, he sensed her natural warm body temperature and her soft, elastic breasts. "Shirone, go in my stead instead."

"Hello no, Nee-sama," Koneko rebuked flatly. The white-haired girl jumped up to her feet and sprang herself over the tab and onto Aero. "And let go of Aero-senpai! He isn't your plaything!"

"But Shirone, he's so cuddly, Nya," Kuroka purred as she rubbed her head on his neck.

"I said no!" Koneko pulled on Aero's free arm and heaved him to her side with all her might.

"Don't be selfish now!" Kuroka pulled back. A tug a war broke out between the two sisters, making Aero the rope they pulled back and forth.

"Knock it off you two!" Aero ordered them in an effortless attempt. Both girls used their inhuman strength to tighten their grip around his arms and neither refused to give in to the other. Each of their hauls made Aero feel like a stuffed toy caught between two little girls fighting over it. If this goes any longer, Aero feared his arms might be torn apart by these two.

"Enough playing around you two," Rias sighed after giving her command. "We're burning moonlight fooling around. And Kuroka, if you don't get at least one contract this week, I'll have no choice but to cut all financial ties with you."

"Eh?" Kuroka released her grip on Aero, causing to crash down on Koneko on the other side of the couch. Her beautiful soft peach skin turned pale white. "H-Hey now... There is no need to take such drastic measures, Nya."

"Then get to work. Now," Rias said with a chilling smile on her face.

Kuroka nodded her pale head and saluted to her king. "Got it, boss! I get right to it right now, Nya!"

"Now that's settled then, who wants to take the first contract." Rias laid her eyes on Aero. "How about you, Aero?"

"Me?" Aero blinked. "No, no. I'm good."

Acquiring contracts was never Aero's forte. It wasn't Aero had the problem getting them, more like it was the type of requests he's given to receive them. Long ago, back when Rias started out her peerage, Aero's first contact came from a European woman dressed in a Samurai's armor named Susan. Her request was she needed to recover her notebook she left behind back the university she attended. Aero accompanied her at night, which was his biggest mistake. Susan carried around a katana, a weapon she used whenever she got spook. Even though she hired Aero for protection, she nevertheless swung her sword. Aero acquired his contract at the price of almost losing his head.

His second contract came from a cosplayer. Since he was in Japan at the time, he wasn't surprised to be hired to fulfill a cosplayer's request; however, Aero had never suspected the cosplayer to be a male bodybuilder who wishes to become a Magical Girl. After a month of acquiring contracts, Aero discovered most of his clients were either weird or had weird requests. Tired of their antics, Aero spoke to Rias' brother to find another "field" of work instead of getting contracts. For the last few years, Aero had been assisting the Maou by doing various of tasks, though his work with the Maou ended for some time now.

"Come on, Aero. For old time's sake," Rias pleaded with him teasingly. "I'll come with you if you want."

"What do you mean "For old time's sake?" I only did for a month." Aero reminded her, surprisingly cold. "Plus having you accompany me will only make me feel incompetent." And bothersome, Aero wanted to add, but he didn't want to say it out loud. He knew Rias meant well.

"Just this one time, please." Aero stole a peek at Rias. He cringed on inside after seeing her sad, yet cute, puppy dog eyes and her adorable downcast face. There was a chance of being a facade, but Aero hated seeing Rias or any of the girls he personally close to feeling despondent.

"Fine," he said, clearing his throat. "This one time though."

Aero peaked again to see her expression lighten up. Those sadden puppy dog eyes brightened up, and her lovely lips curved upward. Happy to know Rias was no longer sadden, Aero rose up from his seat and walked over to the corner of the room where the magic circle used to teleport the members of the peerage to their respective clients.

"Ready?" Rias asked him.

"Ready I'll ever be," Aero sighed, crossing his arms.

"Good. Hope you come back with a contract." Rias winked at him before the red magic circle lit up underneath him.

In a blink of an eye, Aero's horizon changed from seeing the clubroom of the old school building and into the middle of a small living room, an apartment, he believed. Oddly enough the living room looked very familiar to him. "Wait, a second..." Aero spotted a familiar painting of a pink teddy pair hanging on the wall. He had seen that exact portrait years ago, but where? "Unless..."

"Does my eyes deceive me, Nyo?" A deep masculine voice said from behind, jarring Aero. "Why isn't my old friend, the devil Aero from the house of Gremory, Nyo."

"Bite me," Aero murmured under his breath, comprehending who his client was going to be tonight.

* * *

"Well, there's a night I never get back again." Aero leaned back on a park bench the following morning. The client he met last night was Mil-tan, the professional male bodybuilder wanting to be a magical girl. Out of all clients in this suburban town, he had to meet the one that forced him to take an alternative job.

"Damn it." An uncomfortable feeling plagued his chest, forcing Aero to put his hand over it. His conscience was acting up again, but why? It only happened while he's at school. So why is it acting up now?

"Maybe I should just ditch class for a day," he said to himself.

"Hawa!" A loud voice shouted from behind with a loud thud afterword.

"Huh?" He turned around to see a fallen young woman around his age, dressed in all black gown and veil down on the ground. Across from black dressed girl was an opened wooden suitcase with her clothes scattered everywhere.

"Hey, are you alright?" Aero approached her and offered him his hand.

 _*Thump Thump*_

His heart suddenly race. The Mega Man quickly held back his fight or flight response as the woman grabbed his hand.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over…" The woman moaned as Aero pulled her up. She sounded young and innocent. "Oh, sorry. Thank you very much."

A strong breeze blew by, whisking away the woman's veil. In that instant, their eyes met. Aero gaped, astound of her gentle ash-blue eyes as her ash-blonde hair blew in the air.

"H-Hello... I'm... Mirana Shatarova," The beautiful woman introduced herself as she gazed into Aero's chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

 _~London, England~_

"Amen," said a young Japanese man, concluding his daily prayer. He kneeled down in front of a pulpit of a church. The lights were off, leaving him in utter silence.

[Finally... I thought you never going to end that stupid prayer]

"It wasn't stupid, Ddraig," the man said out loud as if he was speaking to someone even though he was alone. "You know I take my prays to my God seriously."

[You mean the same God who stripped my soul away in my body and sealed it away in some Sacred Gear.]

"Hey if God of the Bible didn't seal you in the first place, we might have never ended up together."

[Hmm... You might have a point, Partner]

The Japanese man frowned. "I told you to stop calling me that. Call me Ise."

* * *

 _ **Again, sorry for making you all wait and putting so much information in one chapter. Since most of us know what DxD is and didn't need to reread some terms you don't even need it learn again, I decided to put all of it in one chapter so we can get through the plot. So what do you think of the twists I had on this chapter. Why is Mirana, a character introduced in volume 23 of the light novel, showed up instead of Asia and how is Aero being Rias' peerage made Issei join the church? You have to wait and see in in the next chapter of Highschool ZxD**_

 _ **P.S. While I don't know when the next chapter of ZxD will appear I'm going to post a terminology page for those who don't know much about Mega Man ZX as its old game and no one would get the terminology as it wasn't a popular game, to begin with. I'll get it posted as soon as possible and update whenever I bring up references no one got and post right in front of the first chapter. Again please review and subscribe. Thank you to those who did review and follow the story.**_


End file.
